Letters of Romance
by Nakashima1992
Summary: A collection of one shot Ouran coupling fanfics that go along with the alphabet! Each word for the chapter theme is chosen by the first reviewer who gives me a word with the next letter! I need a D word for next chapter please! TamakixHaruhi
1. A is for Ambulance

A/N: I know the title sounds bad, but it's the first A word that came to my mind. It turned out good, though. Just read it an you'll get it. Enjoy! Please R&R!

**A is for Ambulance**

It's the sixth of August, a beautiful, sunny day. The birds are singing, the neighborhood kids are outside playing kick the can, and an ambulance is rushing down the street. Wait… An ambulance isn't happy!

The ambulance pulls up in front of a giant mansion, the Suou house. A young woman with short brown hair is rushed into the ambulance, trailed by a blonde man who climbs in afterwards.

The neighbors stop and stare as the ambulance pulls away, wondering what could have happened to bring an Ootori medical vehicle to the Suou mansion.

Within minutes, the ambulance pulls up to The Ootori Medical Plaza and rushes the young woman into the hospital.

"Hang in there, Haruhi!" The blonde man shouts, but his plea is barely heard over a scream of pain from the young woman.

The doctors rush Haruhi further still into the hospital, her worried husband close behind. After another turn, they've finally reached their destination: the birthing ward.

An hour and a half later, the couple are sitting together in Haruhi's hospital room, a sleeping, blonde, baby girl in Haruhi's arms.

Haruhi smiles softly at her new born daughter before handing her gently to her father. "Mon petite Hana." Tamaki says, smiling at his daughter. "Je t'aime." He kisses little Hana very gently on the forehead before kissing Haruhi on the cheek as well. "Je t'aime, mon cherèe."

Haruhi smiles and rubs her forehead against Tamaki's. Just then they hear a soft click. Their heads snap up to see the rest of their high school club standing at the door, Kaoru with a big grin on his face holding a camera.

"The first picture of the new family!" His twin brother Hikaru says as they all walk over.

"Thanks for coming you guys." Haruhi says, giving each of them a hug.

A/N: How'd it turn out? I wrote this at my track meet this weekend so I know it's kind of short, but my teammate who bugged me to let her read it (even though she knows nothing about anime) said it was really sweet. I hope you guys agree! Please review and don't forget to give me your B words. First person who gives me a B word in their review is the one who'd B word gets used. Remember: please only ONE B word! Thanks! Also, someone choose a coupling, too! Options sre listed on my profile!


	2. B is for Baka

A/N: Thank you to Keiko Lee for the awesome word for this chapter! This didn't come out exactly as I pictured it, but it's close and it still came out good. Enjoy! Please R&R!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Past"/'Past'/Past_

**Japanese words you need to know:**

Baka: idiot/fool/stupid

Nani: What

Tasukete: save me/help me

Betsu ni: No problem

Daijoubu?: Are you okay?

B is for Baka

It's a beautiful, warm, summer day and Ouran Academy is on summer vacation. So where do we find our hosts today? Well, the twins, Kyouya, Mori, and Honi are all at the beach, but Tamaki and Haruhi are nowhere to be found. They were here just an hour ago, but the others left them alone to entertain some rich girls who showed up and they disappeared. The hosts are very worried because, during that hour, there was a sudden rain storm. Now they are all search the wet beach and surrounding forest for them.

"Haruhi!" The twins shout in unison, searching for her.

"Tama-chan!" Honi-senpai shouts into the forest, acting like he's afraid to enter. Mori picks him up, setting him on his shoulder and heading into the forest. Honi just giggles, enjoying his ride.

"Haruhi! Baka Tamaki!" Kyouya shouts, scanning the beach for them.

"Baka Lord!" The twins shout with bored expressions on their faces, lingering between the forest and beach.

But their calls are lost in the wind…

Meanwhile on an island about five miles away…

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" She hears a familiar voice shouting in her head.

'That voice… What does he want? More importantly… How did he get into my bedroom?' She thinks drowsily, not opening her eyes.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" The voice continues.

Just then, she feels a gentle breeze that makes her shiver. 'Why is there a breeze?' She thinks. 'And why am I soaking wet? This isn't my bedroom…' Her memories then com flooding back to her.

~_Flashback_~

"_Haruhi!" She hears Tamaki calling her. She looks up to see him running towards her._

"_Nani, Senpai?" She asks continuing to collect clams for dinner._

"_Let's go swimming!" Tamaki says excitedly._

"_You know I can't, Senpai." Haruhi replies. "If the girls find out I'm a girl I won't be able to stay in the host club."_

"_But you can, Haruhi!" Tamaki says, holding up a pink, one-piece swim suit, a pair of blue swim trunks, and a loose blue T-shirt._

_Haruhi sighs and goes to change. 'Maybe it'll be fun…' She thinks._

_A few minutes later, she comes out of the changing room to find Tamaki splashing about in the water. She sighs and joins him. But within a few minutes a storm whips up, causing huge waves and a strong current. "We should head back to the shore, Senpai." Haruhi says. They both start swimming, but Haruhi gets caught in a wave. "Ahhh!" She shouts, unable to swim against it. "Tamaki! Tasukete!" _

_Tamaki starts to swim back towards her but he is caught in a wave, too. "Haruhi!" He shouts worriedly._

_She then blacks out._

~_End Flashback_~

'And now I'm… where?' Haruhi thinks, finally opening her eyes and propping herself up on her elbows. But before she can take in her surroundings, two, also wet, arms wrap around her.

"Haruhi, you're alive!" Tamaki shouts, relieved. "Daijoubu?" He asks, concerned, and still not letting go of her.

"I'm fine, Senpai." She says, trying to push him away a bit. "But you're suffocating me." He loosens his grip and looks at her fondly. She can tell he's been crying. "Senpai, what's wrong?"

Tamaki just shakes his head and hugs her close again before letting her go. "The storm's over." He says, looking up at the shy.

Haruhi nods. "Do you know where we are?" She asks. Tamaki looks around and shrugs. Haruhi sighs and looks around. "Well, we're obviously not on the same beach." She says. Just then, her stomach growls. Tamaki's stomach growls, too, as she looks down at her stomach blushing. She, then, stands up and dusts herself off. "I'm going to go find food." She says, turning to walk closer to the water. "Can you find some fire wood, Senpai?"

"But how are we going to start the fire, Haruhi?" Tamaki asks, confused.

"Just leave that to me." Haruhi says, walking off towards the water. Within a few minutes, Haruhi has a good number of crabs when she spots another headed for the water. Just as she is about to catch the crab, a giant wave pulls her off of the shore. "Ahhh!" Haruhi yells in surprise.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouts and drops his sticks when he hears her scream. He jumps in the water after her. "Haruhi!" He yells again, swimming as fast as he can. He grabs her and swims back towards shore. But he can't remember which way the shore is and it's out of sight. So he tries to go the way he came and just hopes he'll hit shore soon. Luckily, they hit shore in just couple of minutes. Tamaki puts Haruhi on shore but is then pulled back by another wave. By now, his muscles are very weak from swimming so hard for so long. Within a minute he passes out.

"Tamaki! Tamaki!" He hears a familiar voice yell.

'I must be in heaven…' Tamaki thinks. 'I wonder what it looks like here…' He opens his eyes to a very concerned Haruhi. He looks around to see that they are… In a helicopter? 'This can't be heaven…' He thinks. He looks back at Haruhi, "Where are we?" He asks, confused.

"In an Ootori helicopter." Haruhi replies with tears in her voice. Tamaki realizes then that she is crying.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" He asks, confused again.

At that, the little control she has on her tear ducts vanishes. She starts bawling into his chest. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" She yells at him, pounding gently on his chest each time she says it. "You could have died!"

"But you could have died, too, Haruhi." He says, not understanding why she is so upset.

"But you're more important than me." Haruhi says, still crying. "I can't imagine a world without you… I love you too much…" The last part is barely more than a whisper but Tamaki still hears it. His eyes go wide before softening as he looks at her with a serene and loving look in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Haruhi." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

"No you don't…" She says, crying even more. "I'm just another girl to entertain."

"That's not true Haruhi." Tamaki says soothingly. "I do love you. How can I prove that to you?"

Haruhi looks up at him, tears still streaming down her face. After seconds of thought, she leans in and kisses him, her hands on his face. Tamaki blinks for a few seconds, surprised, but then he closes his eyes and starts to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down on top of him. It's like it's just the two of them in their own world until they hear, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time to get off…"

Haruhi glares up at the guy before unwillingly standing up. As she turns to walk over to the door, Tamaki right behind her, they hear banging on the door.

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. "Did you find them?" They hear a calm and calculated voice ask from the other side of the door. Haruhi figures it must be the twins and Honi, on Mori's shoulder, banging. Haruhi smiles at the hidden worry in Kyouya's voice., glad to know they care, and opens the door.

"Hi guys." She says with a smile before she and Tamaki are smothered in hugs.

"You're alright!"

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan!"

"Welcome back, you two."

They both smile and hug everyone back. "Thank you for saving us, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi says.

"Betsu ni." Kyouya replies. "Let's go back to the mansion before you two disappear again."

Everyone agrees and they all head back wit Haruhi and Tamaki in the lead, hand in hand.

~The Next Morning~

"Where were you guys last night?" Kyouya asks, slightly annoyed. "The maids told me they were cleaning and you two were not in your rooms. We thought you'd gotten lost again."

"You said we had to get back to the mansion before we disappeared again; you didn't say anything about disappearing afterwards." Tamaki replies with a smile, holding the hand of a blushing Haruhi.

A/N: What did you guys think? With these first two stories I may have to change the genres of this series from romance and humor to romance and suspense… Please review; I need C words for the next chapter! Also, don't forget to choose a coupling, options are on my profile! Thanks!


	3. C is for Collection of Memories

**C is for ****Collection of Memories**

_A/N: Haruhi is about 28 in this. Some memories are made up, and others are from the anime/manga. Enjoy!_

It's Christmas Eve, Tamaki is still at work and Hana is already asleep, leaving Haruhi on her own. She pulls down the old photo album out of nostalgia. The first picture she sees is of her first day at Ouran Academy. She laughs when she remembers that the boy who is now her husband was the last of the six hosts to realize she was a girl. She remembers how beat red his face was when he walked in on her changing and figured it out. She just giggles softly at the memory. "He hasn't turned that red since he asked me to marry him." She thinks. "He was so nervous I'd turn him down… I miss that…"

"I remember this one." A voice behind her says, pointing at the next picture and making Haruhi jump. "This is from the beach trip the host club took where you collected crabs for dinner."

Haruhi giggles. "We had our first big fight on that trip even though we weren't together yet."

Tamaki smirks and says, "Yeah, and when I tried to help you with your fear of thunder the others convinced you that I was SM."

This makes her giggle. "It did look pretty bad with me wearing that blindfold." She says as she looks down at the next picture.

"And this one is from the cultural festival." She says, smiling. "I still can't believe you almost left us for that French woman."

"Grandmother promised me that I could see my mother…" Tamaki says, blushing slightly. "Besides, _I_ wound up having to save _you_ from drowning when you fell off that carriage into the river."

"I was saving you first!" Haruhi replies, giggling. "I still have no idea why you didn't just kiss me then."

"The time wasn't right." Tamaki answers, blushing a bit more.

"And it was for this one?" Haruhi asks, pointing to another picture.

"I still would like to know how the twins got that picture." Tamaki says.

"We _were_ pretty into it." Haruhi says, blushing a bit herself. "If I recall, you had just confessed your feelings to me in the most absurd way ever."

"How was it 'absurd'?" Tamaki asks, confused and blushing even more.

"You don't think that getting on stage at your graduation and announcing that you're not my father is weird?" Haruhi asks, a bit skeptical. "Now, I want to know what your definition of 'weird' is."

Tamaki's face gets even redder. "So maybe it was slightly weird, but it was true and I did it beautifully." He says. Haruhi laughs. "But if you want weird, look how you acted on our first date."

Haruhi blushes. "You know I had never been to an expensive restaurant before…" She replies impishly. "But nothing can beat your proposal." She points to another picture taken by the ever-so-sneaky Hitachiin twins.

"You brought me back to that old music room, interrupting a bunch of kids in their club activities, played me a song on the piano, and made me dance without music before finally asking me to marry you while holding up a gown designed by the twins' mother saying, 'How would you like to wear this next week at our wedding?' Can you even call that a proposal? It was more like you wanted to know if I liked the dress and you were going to force me to marry you whether I was wearing that or nothing at all!" Tamaki blushes so red it's like she's staring at him proposing again. She can almost picture the dress in his hands. "You look so cute, Tamaki." Haruhi says, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you blush like this in years.

This makes Tamaki blush even more than before. "How does my blushing do anything?" Haruhi just smiles and kisses him more, climbing onto his lap. "Whatever it does, I like it." Tamaki says.

Things heat up for about 15 minutes until they hear a high-pitched, young, female voice ask accusingly, "Daddy! What are you doing to mommy?"

They both look up, the mood lost along with their words. How do you explain sex to a three year old…?

_A/N: Another chapter done! It wouldn't have been done for a while longer probably if I hadn't had my friend Keiko type it up for me. A big thanks to Keiko-chan (I don't remember her name on here but you'll probably see her in the reviews) for typing this up for me! I hope you liked this latest segment in my Letters of Romance series! Please review! Don't forget to give me D words so I can start working on D once I finish my research paper. Unfortunately I won't be done until around February though, so I'm sorry that it won't be out sooner than that. It's the end of the semester so my sensei is piling on the homework. Anyways, Please review and give me D words! Thanks to everyone who reads this!_


End file.
